1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a wired circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a producing method of a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a wired circuit board on which an insulating base layer, a conductive pattern having a wire and a terminal portion, and an insulating cover layer are sequentially laminated. The wired circuit boards of this type are widely used in a variety of fields of electric and electronic equipment.
As a producing method of such wired circuit board, in order to prevent electrostatic breakdown of electronic components to be mounted thereon, for example, there has been proposed a producing method of a flexible printed circuit board obtained by producing a laminated body (board body) made of a base layer, a conductor circuit, and a cover layer, and then forming a conductive polymer layer around the laminated body (cf., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480).